I will Make You Mine
by AbhiSrk-ian's Nia
Summary: What if Rajat turns Cool and Naughty & Purvi turns workaholic ? Even A new Girl Enters Abhijeets Life..! Will she love him or not..? Read story to know more :D


Hey Guys This is my first story and I am a bit nervous too whether you all will like or not :P I dedicate my first story to my Abhisrkian Di :) Enjoy it :)

This concept was Given by AbhiSrk-Ian Di aur yeh first chapter ka Abhirika part bhi unhone hi likha hein i just made some changes

Team : ( Acp sir , salunke sir , Tarika , Duo , Rajvi , ishyant , vinerya , frenisha , vivesha , sajal and OC )

Main characters : Abhirika and Rajvi :D

Warning : If you Have any problem with my shipping then feel free to skip my Stories :) Thankyou

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ oO I Will Make You Mine Oo ~ <strong>_

_**\/ Chapter-1 /\**_

**Cid bureau :**

Dushyant , purvi and Vineet were working on their pc as all other officers were busy in some meeting

A man enters : Hello Officers

All three look towards the entrance

Dushyant : hii..lekin aap hein koun..?

**Man :** Senior inspector Rajat , kal se join karne vaala tha par aaj hi kar liya…

Dushyant and vineet smiles ..while purvi rolls her eyes …

**Dushyant :** welcome Rajat sir…mein senior Inspector dushyant

**Rajat** : ohho no sir…. Hum dost hein na ab right..?

Dushyant nods… Rajat then meets vineet and shakes hand with him and then moves towards purvi…

Rajat rests his elbow on her desk : Hello Miss…

**Purvi** : Miss Purvi..!

**Rajat :** kaafi accha naam hein….

**Purvi :** Thankyou sir…

Rajat smiles and expect that purvi will also smile but purvi again was engrossed in her work

Confused Rajat moved towards dushyant : yaar dushyant ab hum dost hein right..?

**Dushyant :** haan…

**Rajat :** toh phir mujhe bata ki yeh purvi aisi hi hein kya pehle se..?

**Dushyant :** aisi hi matlab..?

**Rajat :** matlab ki aise shaant , na koi muskurahat na mastii…

**Dushyant :** haan aisi hi hein jab se mein ne dekha ….ok mujhe kaam hein thode waqt baad milta hoon…

Rajat nods and looks at purvi…

**Rajat** ( thinks ) : ahhaann..kuch toh karna hoga….yeh itni khubsurat si ladki ke chehre pe ek smile toh banti hein…

**..**

**..**

**Meanwhile In forensic lab :**

**..**

**..**

Abhijeet enters : kaha hein woh file salunke sahab..? aapne check karli ya nahi ab tak..?

**Salunke :** mujhe mera kaam pata hein…aur file check karne bhej di hein..

**Abhijeet :** dekhaa..bhej di hein…lekin kiya nahi…kise bheji file…? Aur kaha hein…?

**Voice :** yaha hein file…

Abhijeet turns and looks at the person… it was a girl , with curly hair , wearing a one piece with high heels ..she was looking stunning

Abhijeet looks at salunke : y..yeh..?

**Salunke :** yeh hein dr Tarika ..aaj se yeh yahi kaam karegi

**Abhijeet :** ( with smile ) sacchii.? ( hiding smile ) matlab ki aapka patta saaf..?

**Salunke :** Jii nhi..!

**Abhijeet :** Nhii..?

**Salunke** smiles : Nhii...

Abhijeet makes Faces

Tarika handovers file to salunke

**Abhijeet :** Hello Tarika ji

Tarika smiles

**Salunke :** aur Tarika inse milo yeh hein senior inspector abhijeet

**Tarika :** Hello Abhijeet …/ abhijeet cuts her

**Abhijeet :** aap sirf Abhijeet kahiye !

Tarika nods with a slight blush

Salunke gives disgusting look

Salunke while giving file : file mil gayi na ab jao…

**Abhijeet :** haan haan jaa raha hun…

He walks towards entrance and then turns and gives a smile to Tarika and leaves

Tarika ( thinks ) : Abhijeet..hmm acche hein…

**Salunke :** Tarika beta iss Abhijeet se na durr hi rehnaa…bahut zyada nautanki hein…

**Tarika :** j..ji sir.. ( thinks ) : par agar woh khud mere paas aaye toh..? she smiles

..

** ~ Bureau ~ **

**..**

All returned back after meeting and met rajat

Abhijeet was smiling ..Daya noticed that

**Daya :** kya baat hein aaj pehli baar dcp sir se meeting ke baad tum khush ho.!

**Abhijeet :** haan…

**Daya :** boss tumhare liye ek rishta aaya hein…haan kehdu..?

**Abhijeet :** haan…

**Daya :** kal karlogey shaadi..?

Abhijeet smiles and nods

Then he realizes : k..kya shaadi.? Kiski..? kiske saath..?

**Daya :** tum batao …kiske saath shaadi ke sapne dekh rahe ho..?

**Abhijeet** : k..kisi ke saath nahi… aur shaadi ke sapne nhi toh…

**Daya** suspiciously : Tumhe koi pasand aagayi kya..?

**Abhijeet :** Tarika ji…

**Daya :** Tarika ji koun.?

Abhijeet hits him on arm : Darwaze pe Tarika ji hein..

Daya turns

**Abhijeet :** aare Tarika ji aap yaha kaise..?

**Daya** whispers abhijeet : yeh hein meri bhabhi.?

Abhijeet glares at him : Daya yeh nayi forensic doctor hein..Dr. Tarika ..aaj hi join kiya ..

**Tarika** : Haan "Abhijeet" sahi keh rahe hein…

**Daya** ( thinks ) : aate hi Abhijeet..? kuch toh gadbad zarur hein…

**Daya** : Ohh hello Bhab ( Corrects himself) …

**Tarika** : abhijeet aap jo file aapke paas hein woh meri hein galti se dusri file le gaye aap

**Daya** teasingly : Its ok , abhijeet se aisi galti hoti rehti hein…khaas kar tab jab dhyan kahi aur ho….

Abhijeet fake coughs and exchange file ..Tarika leaves

**Abhijeet** : y..yeh tum kya keh rahe the daya..?

**Daya** innocently : k..kya kuch bhi toh nahi..

**Abhijeet :** tumne kaha na abhi ki mera dhyan Tarika ji par tha…

Daya raising eyebrow : nhi nhi mein ne kaha kahi aur….lekin dekho tumne khud keh diya ki tumhara dhyan _"Tumhari Tarika ji "_ par tha…

Abhijeet hides his blush : t..tumse baat karna hi bekaar hein…

He leaves bureau.

**_In evening :_**

Purvi was having bunch of files in her hands and she was walking towards record room…

_***Bump***_

She hits with Rajat

All files scatters on Floor

Rajat looks at her angry face : Beautiful

**Purvi :** What..?

**Rajat :** Thankyou for this beautiful accident

Purvi picks her files and leaves

Rajat smiles

..

..

Please Review


End file.
